robbazfandomcom-20200214-history
Robbaz
' Robbaz' (King of Sweden, Lord of Nipples, Master Walrus Whisperer, Ultimate Swat Team Commander, Commander of The Pancakes, King of the Sky, a Swedish Chef, and his real name is Robert Öberg) is a popular YouTube personality, who has claimed fame with his gaming videos, playing video games such as Skyrim, Battlefield 3, Mount & Blade, ZombiU, Kerbal Space Program, Far Cry 3, Dishonored and Trials: Evolution (although he has also made videos on numerous other games). Skyrim So far on Skyrim, Robbaz has: *Become a werewolf. *Claimed a Walrus as his pet. *Accidently got his pet Walrus killed. *Resurrected Walrus. *Fought the zombie apocalypse. *Created an army of skeletons. *Found the Helm of Yngol. *Killed thousands of Dragur. *Eaten some random priest. *Ruined the lives of about a dozen orphans. *Killed countless children. *Found a space core. *Created "the Dovacore helmet". *Contracted vampirism. *Cured his vampirism. *Met a talking dog. *Fought a Macho Dragon. *Mastered the skill of unarmed combat. *Spotted a dragon flying backwards. *Killed all of his followers - by decapitation. *Made an army of little girls. *Amassed an ungodly amount of gold. *Killed a bear with his hands. *Solved a ghost mystery. *Suffered from a terrible hangover. *Killed Lydia. *Killed the Emperor's cousin and his decoy. *Had "kinky-time" with a long-dead woman. *Raped the Emperor. *BEEN (and still he is) GLORIOUS!!!! *Met a whiny vampire *Had a moth orgy *Became a vampire... again! *Became Batman *Adopted Children *Killed his children *Threw a dead child at Walrus *Threw a dead fox "puppy" at Walrus *Made Walrus retarded *Told a Snow Elf to get a tan *Rage quit Dawnguard - too many caves(cave simulator) Trivia *He has a pet Horker, called Walrus. A pet Polar Bear called Oslo (after the Norwegian city). *He is a brilliant chef, as per usual with all Swedish people. *He seems to be the only person capable of conversing with Walrus. *Robbaz' signature move is "the Dental Appointment", which involves him punching his enemies in the face. Repeatedly. *Robbaz is left handed, as evidenced in "Call of Cthulhu - Part 8 - The great excape! 'Viking Commentary'" *He once got food poisoning by "eating some old ass rissotto". Quotes *"Nippel inspection" - Battlefield 3 *''"Oh shit, Oh shit... FUCK OFF!!"- Many videos *"Robbaz here, King of Sweden"''- In almost every single video (not anymore though) *''"You decided to raid my village, then I will raid your asshole. Pillage it and steal all your shit!"'' - Mount & Blade: Warband Part 2 *"Oh no my dick is breaking appart!" - Crashtastic *''"Oh shit, let's not get hit in the nuts with an arrow!"'' - Mount & Blade: Warband Part 2 *''"Come on! Push! Push on! I need to take a shit!" ''- Mount & Blade: Warband Part 2 *''"Assassin's Creed can suck my cock! I am the ultimate assassin! Ah, come on! Paedophile motherfuckers!"'' - Mount & Blade: Warband Part 2 *''"Let's eat a heart, just seconds after talking about charity. Why the fuck not?"'' - The Darkness 2 *''"Two guns, that's pretty good because I have two nipples too. That evens it out."'' - The Darkness 2 *a car smashing through a wall "Holy shit! If that was a Volvo, I would be fucking dead!" - The Darkness 2 *"Fuck gravity, I don't need that shit" - ''Call of Cthulhu - Part 11- *"God-dammit, he was one tight orc!"'' - Skyrim: Cooking with Robbaz *''"Someone jizzed all over the walls!"'' - Skyrim: Mind of Madness/Walmoose *Moose "Are you checking me out? I don't blame you." *''"No! Bad Walrus, get down from the Moose! That's my moose, not your moose. Oh shit, you can see it's balls!"'' - Skyrim Mind of Madness/Walmoose *''"Viking Power! DAH!!!"'' - All games, when succesfully completing a level *"Nobody wants to be a walrus! Not even a walrus wants to be a walrus". *''"GLO-RI-OUS!!" - Most games, usually Skyrim and Battlefield 3. *"Valhalla hungers!" - Whilst playing competetive games like Battlefield 3. *"Anyway, like and favorite this shit! Become a viking today! "'' At the end of many videos *"Viking power!" in many of his videos *"The garbage truck gods hunger for BLOOD!" - Hitman. *"Return to sender BABY!"- Battlefield 3 while sending a jeep full of C-4 at a tank. *"EMBRACE for PAIN MOTHAFUCKAS!"-Battlefield 3 upon taking out an entire squad of enemies with a shotgun. *"Oh yes!"- Almost every video. *I'm Batman!! - Most of his recent video's *"God-dammit" - Almost every video. *"NO. NO. NO. NO. NO, Fuck Off! Where's the Dragonborn DLC? Where are you hiding it?" *Bethesda "Let's make a DLC! Let's make caves! Hang on, I've got an idea! Let's make 5 caves in cave! Brilliant! People will love that!" *"Stora starka arbetskarlar!" allmost in all episodes of "Cry Of Fear". *VALHALLA! (deep voice) Don't remember. *"Walross ist super sexy!" Skyrim episode "WalrusCreed" Things Related To Robbaz Robbaz is also the king of all vikings. He has recruited many to his cause, many have died for his glory. He's also the king of America (Through Marriage of Lydia... That Bitch). The Nipple god of Sweden is a master that we all must behold. We must pass on his traditions... Of Walrus. We must beat the enemy and kill the oppressors. VIKING POWER! DAH! Gallery robbaz.jpg|Robbaz photographed without his beard (a rare occasion). robbaz2.jpg|Robbaz' avatar. robbaz4.gif|Robbaz approves! Avatars The many faces of King Robbaz. mqdefault.jpg|King of Sweden kingofnipples.png|King of Nipples barbra.png|Big Titty Barbra herbert.png|Captain Herbert Shepard Category:People Category:King of Sweden Category:Lord of Nipples